


Bedroom Hymns - Amir & Magne

by casperoliver



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons Online, Welcome To Nexilis
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Clerics, Consensual Sex, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Enthusiastic Consent, Firbolgs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Monks, Mutual Pining, Polyamorous Character, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shameless Smut, dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casperoliver/pseuds/casperoliver
Summary: Amir has devoted his life to the worship and practices of Pelor, being one of the Dawn Father's chosen ones has only added to the honor of that devotion... but now there's another one who makes Amir want to call out names like gospel and whisper out a name in prayer: and that name is Magne.
Relationships: Amir Paxton/Magne
Kudos: 3
Collections: Welcome to Nexilis: A Homebrew 5e DnD Stream





	Bedroom Hymns - Amir & Magne

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know the ship just became canon with only one kiss and a cuddle session but behind-the-scenes talks has discussed what this would be like and... I had to write it.
> 
> Welcome to Nexilis is an LGBTQAI+ DnD 5e Homebrew Stream on Twitch.
> 
> You can find past episodes on YouTube here: https://www.youtube.com/c/casperoliver
> 
> You can watch live streams on Monday Night @ 8:30pm EST on https://www.twitch.tv/casperolivervo
> 
> Featuring the talents of Casper Oliver (they/them) as DM  
> Jenny O'Sullivan (she/her) as Eivor  
> Chelsea Finley (she/her) as Kora  
> and Jason Larock (he/him) as Magne

The longing had been near impossible to bear after a while… and Amir knew he wasn't alone in the thickness of the tension, he could tell by the lingering stares and near refusal to part from kisses that this had been a mutual heat. Heat was something Amir had always been used to, he was a divine channel for the Sun itself, of course. But this? This was heat from an entirely different source. One that he had felt before, he and his wife had danced this dance for years, but it made it no less intoxicating this time around. He had always opened his heart for many loves, and each time it would make his head spin and his body  _ crave _ .

The way that the other man's hands made him feel simultaneously fragile yet indestructible as he laid pinned on the bed beneath him. The way that Magne's eyes pierced into his very soul and made him want to confess every sin, every virtue, and every other thought just to keep himself true. The way that the Firbolg's voice shook him through every nerve ending into his very core like a spirit through his veins, making itself at home in the farthest corners only to stir up  _ desire _ where it laid. The way that the hot breath against his skin made Amir’s heart race in his chest and had him nearly speaking in tongues as he laid nigh prone beneath the larger man.

Amir found his own hands exploring over the skin and fur of the man hovering above him, wanting to memorize his form like passages and know every inch of him like the layout of holy grounds… it was so familiar, as if his heart already knew every dip and surface through his dreams and fantasies, but entirely and intoxicatingly new. Their lips met again with that  _ heat _ , the primal _ need,  _ and Amir found himself being shifted to be atop his lover, straddling his lap as their now bare bodies pressed fully together. Every scar exposed, every touch setting his skin aflame like a candle lit for ritual.

Seated in Magne's lap, his weight upon his own knees as he straddled Magne’s thighs, Amir couldn't help but count the ways he'd be on his knees for him. For worship, to trail every inch with kisses and whispers of adoration and faith, to offer his entire self as tribute to the divinity that was his  _ love _ . For pleasure, to use any part of his own mortal form to bring Magne the bliss and euphoria that the world can offer. For patience, to sit with him through any heavenly high or hellish low, as Magne had already been there for him, through his breaking free of chains and returning from the brink of death… which all he would suffer again just to bring a smile to his lover’s face.

His thoughts were cleared quickly as he felt a hand move around behind him and trace his entrance, working to prepare him for all Magne could offer. The sensation of even just a finger was enough to make Amir's toes curl and neck crane, his wavered breath escaping him like smoke from an altar: slow and fleeting, but steady. Once a rhythm had been found, Amir's hips worked to match it, pacing himself with their dance until another finger entered to open him wider. The preparation and anticipation was stronger than any wine or vice he had taken part in, and he knew that  _ this _ would illicit cravings after just one taste… and he had accepted this fate the moment Magne's desires became known to him, for they had  _ both _ already been craving at just the  _ thought.  _

Once he felt himself ready for the next step, Amir couldn't wait for Magne to  _ guess _ his readiness. So far they had both been rather patient and hesitant, but Amir felt far too selfish to simply pray for Magne to proceed further  _ sooner.  _ No, this was not something he could just wait for. He would rather be damned before waiting a moment longer to not be bound by every  _ inch _ to Magne's body and  _ soul.  _

" _ Please. Magne," _ his lips still brushed against Magne's lips as he pulled away just far enough to give a whisper of a whine,  _ "fuck me." _

That had been enough for both of them, it had seemed, as Magne was moving quickly after that. Amir returned to his new favorite place, pressed beneath Magne with the weight and hands upon his skin. Magne's grip was firm in a way that made Amir's head spin, the sound of his own blood rushing through his own eardrums made it almost impossible to hear Magne's response, but he didn't need to hear. He could  _ feel. _

With a hand firmly grasping each hip, Magne had carefully pressed himself into Amir in a way that made a warmth spread throughout his entirety. One of Amir's hands grasped the bedsheets below him like a cloth to protect sacred woods as his other hand reached up to desperately grab hold of Magne's fur, his mind racing as his pupils blew wide with delight.

As their rhythm had been found again, all Amir could do was call our Magne's name like a chanting prayer. All he could do was sing out his moans like hymns and his begs became pleas to whatever holy mind would hear him to grant the mercy of  _ More _ . The way their bodies synced and their heats mixed was more of a ritual that spoke to his very soul, breaking down his walls in a visceral way that had him gasping for  _ More. _ The whimpers and whines became twisted words in near tongues as all he could do was speak Magne's name, nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. For infinity it would just be their bodies and souls come together as one for all he cared, he could wake in the darkest circle of the Underdark but as long as he was under Magne, he felt his soul would be free.

The way Magne's fingertips caressed his scars through his own moans and thrusts only pushed Amir further into bliss. The way that Magne held him down had Amir willing and happy to submit to anything Magne desired. The way that Magne's eyes watched him squirm made Amir feel so raw and exposed and vulnerable and yet he couldn't help but revel in the attention. Amir felt his entire mind had gone numb except for wanting  _ More,  _ wanting to use his own body to bring Magne the bliss of being worshipped and pushed to a divine euphoria of his own… he could lay himself out as the blood and bread, but as long as Magne was the one to taste then Amir would let himself be served in any way possible.

This? Here? Pressed between Magne's strength and the straining bed frame was his newest oasis, his first step into heavenly lands. He would walk through the darkest shadows and the dimmest lights for the man above him, and he knew the other would return the favor. They could be entangled together in a void and Amir knew that they could create a light to see, and as long as he could see Magne's eyes and find those lips to kiss, he knew he would be fine. As long as he could swallow Magne down like a feast or offer himself to Magne as a sacrifice of the flesh, he could be fulfilled. He would confess to anything as long as Magne continued to share his warmth, his light, and continued to thrill his senses like a divine premonition.


End file.
